


Esme's Defense

by NotoriousReign



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/pseuds/NotoriousReign
Summary: Esme is given an opportunity, albeit short, to defend herself.





	Esme's Defense

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during 3.05 of Degrassi: Next Class, when Shay, Lola, and Frankie have their sleepover and Esme ends up appearing because Tiny invited Zig. Esme/Frankie isn't egregiously there, but hopefully you can still sense the small spark later on in the fic. I also put this under Teen And Up because there's mentions of sex and these characters are obviously underage, but otherwise there's nothing explicit.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters but damn do I love them!

* * *

 

Esme wobbled away from the little group in the Hollingsworth living room, giggling in surprise when her vision started to sparkle. She stood too fast and it was still affecting her.

Well… she may have had more than just two or three beers. Which was totally fine, just what she wanted. She’d become almost _too_ good at holding her liquor without alarming anyone. Even at seventeen. It’s exhausting being the fun one in groups sometimes.

She had to stop abruptly by the bathroom door before she collided right into Shay leaning up against the wall. A giant mansion and she still managed to be surrounded by people who made it abundantly clear they hated her.

“Come to apologize?”

Esme threw her the widest smile, hand on her hip. “Am I allowed to use the toilet now or does that make me a slut too?”

She shoved her aside, relishing in the perplexed look it gave the taller girl. Shay, goody-two-shoes that she was, barely had the same amount of alcohol as the rest of them, but she still had to collect herself. So there was that.

“I never called you a slut.”

“No, you called me _easy_.” Esme rolled her eyes, placing a warm hand on the cool polished door. “ _So_ much better.”

“You said I was uptight.”

“Is that what I need to apologize for?” She chuckled, watching Shay cross her arms either in defiance or embarrassment. Not that Esme really cared. “How about this? When you and the rest of your friends start calling every boyfriend I’ve had easy the way you do to me, _then_ maybe I’ll _think_ about apologizing.”

And she slammed into the washroom. It felt good.

She knew it wouldn’t make a difference and she knew all of them, including herself, would forget about this night and everyone would go back to hating her. Calling her a slut behind her back as if she couldn't see the way they looked at her.

But for now? It still felt good to defend yourself. Even if said boyfriend never really would.

Because her mom taught her that. Before she died. Her mom taught her that she had to hold onto whoever she could get, whoever truly loved her, but she still had to look after herself first and foremost.

Back in the living room, Esme stopped by the doorway and watched as Zig and Tiny pulled their jackets on, conversing animatedly about some stupid hockey game they’d watched from the night before. A little event where she still hadn’t been invited. Grace laughed along at some joke the drunk boys gave that wasn’t really very funny.

Shay thankfully disappeared, but so had Lola. Esme assumed Jonah and Frankie were finally getting their freak on, almost jumping out of her skin when the tall brunette instead appeared next to her in PJs. Frankie was holding a pile of clothing, avoiding Esme's gaze, but her eyes were red.

“You can crash here if you’d like.” She thrust the pile into Esme’s hands and Esme saw that they were another pair of PJs. They had the same body type, not even that much difference in height, the it would probably fit perfectly.

Esme smiled again, as radiant as ever. “Did you and your little boy-toy finally come to the dark side?”

Frankie sniffed. “No. I wanted to, but…” She finally met Esme’s gaze and Esme braced herself for the usual look of disgust that came from Shay’s stupid friends.

This time was different though, it surprised her. And Esme normally didn’t surprise easily. Another thing her mom taught her before she died.

Frankie was watching her, not in disgust or annoyance that made her cute little nose crinkle. She was friendly. Almost... smirking? 

“I heard what you said to Shay. Sorry if I’ve been a jerk.” She glanced toward Zig’s group, eyeing Grace before she quickly shook her head and tried to smile. “Just be careful you know?”

“Sweetie… I’m always careful.” Esme started to relax, taking the clothes. Put on the charm, never let your guard down. Even when someone’s finally being nice to you. “Guess I’m bunking with you. Could you handle that?”

Frankie rolled her eyes but followed her with a small grin. “Just don’t go pranking anyone.”

“I’ll be out of your hair early in the morning.”

Esme gave her a quick nonchalant shrug and it appeased them both for the time being. Frankie even helped her with the water and Tylenol she’d inevitably need the next day before her dance class.

Her mother’s lessons and memory had died down, she was at peace.

At least… for now.

* * *

 


End file.
